


Сливочное пиво

by Gierre, WTF HPxTR 2021 (HPxTR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pre-Slash, WTF HPxTR 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/WTF%20HPxTR%202021
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Сливочное пиво

У него до нелепого растрепанные волосы. Странно, что при всем этом он из семьи волшебников. Может дело в том, что мамаша — грязнокровка? Наверное, в этом. Ребенок чистокровных не явился бы на перрон Кингс-Кросс с такой неприличной, вызывающей стрижкой. Их бы просто не пустили за порог дома.

— Кстати, я Гарри. А ты...

— Риддл.

— Просто Риддл? Ха! Я попробую найти отгадку...

Он действительно рассмеялся. Поверить не могу, что он действительно, Мерлин его подери, рассмеялся. Хорошо, что никого не было рядом.

***

На тщательно отглаженной домовиками мантии следы падения с метлы, драки и пыли кладовки Филча, где «мистер Поттер» отбывал очередное наказание.

Но глаза со смешинкой, с иронией... с вызовом, что ли?

— Как дела, Риддл?

— Благодарю, все в порядке.

Зачем он спросил? Из вежливости? Да он из вежливости даже директору спасибо не скажет.

Может, подговорили Уизли?

***

— Ого! Тебя боггарты в шкафу подкараулили? — спрашивает «мистер Поттер» и кладет, Мерлин его подери, грязную, вымазанную чернилами и гоблин знает чем ладонь на плечо.

Она горячая и мягкая.

— Отвали, Поттер.

Плечо выкручивается из-под руки. Не хватало жевать сопли перед третьекурсником.

— Ладно, так посижу. Хочешь? — в руке у «мистера Поттера» початая бутылка сливочного пива.

— Сдурел? Исключат.

— Только если ты скажешь, мальчик-загадка.

Зубы скрипят от того, как хочется узнать, можно ли убить волшебника взглядом.

— Дай сюда.

Оказывается, у сливочного пива нет вкуса.

***

В Косом Переулке не протолкнуться от «подающих надежды» сопляков.

— Хей, Риддл!

Неужели такое бывает?

От столкновения с улыбающимся гриффиндорцем из рук выпадает сверток для мистера Горбина.

— Ого! Тяжеленький. Что там? Голова тролля?

Смеется. Крутит в руках трофей. Там хоть и не голова тролля, но на арест достаточно. Хуже всего, что придется уволиться из лавки.

— Отдай, Поттер.

— Это приказ? — его смехом можно вырезать отверстия в черепе врагов.

— Да.

Гриффиндорец становится серьезным в мгновение ока.

Неужели все это: ужимки, добродушие — фальшь? Неужели он — действительно — не пустое место?

Неужели из-за этого так хочется задержаться посреди улицы, чтобы...

— Я не твоя собачка, Риддл, — выплевывают поджатые губы. — Подавись.

Гриффиндорец впечатывает сверток в грудь как проклятье и исчезает в толпе.

***

«Мистер Поттер» направляет волшебную палочку в сердце. Никаких расшаркиваний. Оно и понятно — Аврорат.

— Уходи! — слова вылетают сами. Никто не будет щадить сына грязнокровки. Его нет ни в основном, ни в запасном плане.

— Я не могу, Риддл. Знаешь, что не могу. У нас с самого начала не задалось.

Из-за слов гриффиндорского хама в горле гадко. Будто соплохвоста жуешь живьем. Хочется убить его, а еще больше хочется, чтобы тогда на перроне он не смеялся. Чтобы не огрызался в Косом Переулке.

Чтобы смешинка в его глазах не была такой наглой, чтобы...

Чтобы безвкусная бутылка сливочного пива не заканчивалась.


End file.
